Great Escape Tactic!
by midsummersunshine
Summary: Heart Pirates are captured by Marines! Their only hope now depends on Penguin and Shachi. T for violence at future chapters and bad words. No pair, just friendship.
1. Prolog of Disaster

**Warning: Bad words, grammar error (always), OOCness, including OC if giving name to nameless characters considered as OC...**

**Disclaimer: Is this important? How many of you don't know that One Piece belongs to Mister Oda?**

* * *

><p>One week passed after Heart Pirates left Calm Belt, from their short but dangerous trip to Amazon Lily. That made apparently two weeks after the Great War between Marine and pirates at Marineford. The sea wasn't too good lately, as the aftermath for Whitebeard's death. And hell, those Marines were still trailing their ass for saving Straw Hat Luffy from the battleground!<p>

Long story short, they needed to restock badly. At this rate, they even couldn't continue their journey back to Sabaody, before finally entering New World later. Thus, they was lucky to find an island without the help of Log Pose. At the time their yellow submarine finally emerged, they was greeted by massive downpour.

"Seriously... Can't we postpone our shopping thing later? I highly doubt this storm will stop anytime soon..." their captain, Trafalgar Law, grunted. Even in his yellow trench coat (with Heart Pirates jolly roger on back), he was practically drenched from top to toes when he walked to the deck. His crews stood behind him, clothed in the same trench coat but colored in grey.

"No, can't do, senchou! Our food supply was gone by this morning", Ban, the ship cook, replied.

"And we're fuckin running out of supplies for ship reparation, thanks to your order to sail across Calm Belt without those Kuja monsters protection! We're lucky those freakin monsters didn't destroy our submarine!" Kanjiki, the shipwright, added frustratedly. He seemed to be the most crew whose badly traumatized with that incident happened several days ago... which is normal, remembering the extremely over-sized Sea Kings compared to their tiny submarine.

"And don't forget that we need more anesthetics, aspirins, bandages..."

The young captain grumbled. "Alright... Alright... We're docking at that gulf!"

—

Shortly, after they secured their submarine, they decided the grouping. Eleven Heart Pirates crew surrounded the dining table. Ban and Karasu took care of food supplies. Law and Bepo with medical stuffs. Wase and Kanjiki with ship repair supplies. Wakame, Gaviotte and Jean Bart observed the island. Meanwhile, Penguin and Shachi stayed to guard the submarine. The two latter groups was decided by lottery and no one protest —or so...

"No way...! I wanna see this island's beauties t—"

WHACK!

"—Itte..." Shachi, the green capped man with weird nose shape, whimpered. Apparently, Law slapped him hard on the head by using his nodachi, effectively silenced his protest just now.

"So, anyone disagree with the grouping?" Law smiled sweetly, in contrary with the murderous aura surrounded him. His crews shook their head in unison.

"Good."

With that, one by one the Heart Pirates member went off to the town near by the port, leaving Shachi whose still mumbled his unvoiced protest. Tears running down his cheek. Penguin leaned on the wall at his side —smiled slightly at his nakama's childish complaint.

—

**~Two hours laters~**

**At the town**

.

"Marines! There are Marines here!"

It was Jean Bart's voice.

The rests of Heart Pirates crewmember was already at their rendezvous point, ready to went back to the ship with their luggages —until they heard the warn. Six heads turned to one direction when three familiar figures approached them. Law unsheathed his nodachi to engage whoever dare enough to pursue his crews. His crews followed with their weapons too —minus Bepo who readied his battle stance. But then, they saw a really huge shadow pursued Wakame, Gaviotte, and Jean Bart.

It was a giant.

Moreover, it was Vice Admiral Lacroix from Marine's Giant Squad. He was accompanied with bunches of lower-rank Marines.

"Holy fuck!" Law cursed as he sheathed back his nodachi. He knew resisting won't give any good for his crews —he knew their strength. Running to a giant would be suicidal. Besides, he wouldn't be surprised if the Vice Admiral brought a fleet of Marines battleships with him.

"Captain, Penguin and Shachi are—"

"—I know, Bepo. We're splitting!" the pirate captain yelled his order at the top of his lungs. His voice was nearly swept by the drenching rain. First thing first. "Our priority now is to go back to sub safely and leave this island! Now run!"

"It's Trafalgar Law, rookie from North Blue with 200 million Beli bounty head!" one Marine troop yelled.

The pirates did what their captain ordered. They split into three groups. Law with Ban and Kanjiki, Bepo with Wakame and Karasu, Jean Bart with Gaviotte and Wase. Their luggages brought them hindrance, but they didn't drop them as they ran at full speed.

The battle was inevitable.

"Room!" the captain's voice was engulfed by the gunfires. Limbs scattered everywhere in Law's desperate attempt to protect his crews. But he didn't fast enough. Soon he got three bullet wounds. Blood spilled on his trench coat, crimson on yellow.

"Do not falter! Use seastone bullet!" the Vice Admiral ordered. "Capture them! Show them our Justice!"

"Shit..."

"Senchou, run!"

"No! Ban, don't stop!"

"Don't stop! Fire! Fire!"

"Fuck, Law-senchou, run already! You're defenseless as shit with those damned bullets stuck in your stomach!"

"Don't run you filthy pirates!"

The town turned into battleground. Gun fired. Sword clashed. Innocent civilian and Marine's dead bodies laid soulless on the ground. However, the battle didn't last long and the result was clear: Trafalgar Law was captured, alongside with 8 of his crewmembers.

.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New fic. This time about Heart Pirates! Yay! I always wanted to write about them. I hope you enjoy it XD**

**Soooo... this takes place few weeks after Marineford War. Law and his crews left Amazon Lily and sailed to a random island before entering New World. I give some times for Vice Admiral Lacroix to heal his wounds from war soooo... well, it's kinda a desperate situation.**

**See you next time and don't forget to review! My heart is ready owo)/**


	2. Run!

**A/N: Finally back from the vacation trip yesterday... soooo, that means updates! XD**

**I present this chapter to Fishy-Neko-Fangirl. Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to minimize the OOCness ^ ^**

**Warning: Just same like previous chapter. Grammar error (always), OOCness, including OC if giving name to nameless characters considered as OC...**

**Disclaimer: Oda-sensei**

* * *

><p>The sound of cannonball fired snapped both Penguin and Shachi from whatever they were doing at the moment. They jumped from their chair and rushed to the deck. The rain hasn't stopped, but at least it was lesser than before. Shachi peeked through his binocular when a cannonball fell to the sea right next to their sub, yelped.<p>

"I-it's the Marines...!" he stuttered. "W-what do we do? Senchou and the others aren't here yet...!"

Penguin snatched the binocular from the brown-haired man's hand. Much to his shock, the blue-capped man saw a fleet of Marine battleships approaching from the open sea. With their submarine being inside the gulf, they were apparently trapped like a mouse if this ship can't submerge.

"Heart Pirates crew! We've captured your captain and your friends! Now surrender yourself!"

—What...? What are those Marines blabbered about? They captured... Law-senchou? If the warn just now was unclear, both Penguin and Shachi could think that they misheard things —but no! They heard it crystal clear. Both male jawdropped. Their eyes were about to pop out of its head anytime soon. No way... HELL NO WAY. They both knew very well their Law-senchou could be turned into a dreadful monster.

"We repeat, surrender yourself you pirates! You have nowhere to run!" another warn came, snapped Penguin from his own mental breakdown.

"Shachi, let's go inside! We have to set sail now!" the blue-capped man turned his head to his nakama as he ran inside. Since when Shachi slumped on his knees?

"Oi! Shachi!" Penguin yapped, once again. "SHACHI!"

The call slapped the brown-haired man mentally. He stood limply, then followed his nakama inside the sub. They closed the water-proofed door and rushed back to the control room. More cannonball fired, causing the ship to shake wildly at the impact when the cannonballs hit the seawater near. However, the two had made it to submerge the sub.

—

They sailed for a half hour away to the random direction from the island in order to avoid the attacking fleet. Both Penguin and Shachi were sweating like they got high fever. Their hands gripped the steer firmly till their fingertips went white. Apparently, they were as pale as they could passed out at any moment as the adrenaline rush slowly left them.

"We... made it..." Shachi's voice broke the awkward silence. His voice was combination between shock, fear, and relief.

"U—um..." Penguin replied. His legs were shaking badly.

"We made it to run..."

"Um..."

"Sooo... what do we do now...?"

"..."

With unspoken word, they just realized that none of them are helmsman. Nor they are navigator. They're doctor assistant, for holiness' sake! Their navigation skill was at the basic of the most basic level.

"How we supposed to reach another island...?" Shachi kept asking.

Penguin facepalmed, nearly sobbed.

Today couldn't be any worse.

—

Their yellow submarine was never this quiet. But now, the only thing they could hear now was the sonar's constant beeping and the machineries' soft-humming sound. Shachi was on the steer. Apparently, they were yet to know their next destination, so he just kept the sub forward. Without food supply, medicine stock, and decent ship-repair supply, even the most brainless idiot would know that they'll be dead at the next two or three days —not adding whatever disaster might come after them on this notoriously dangerous Grand Line.

"We have to do something..." Penguin stated. Shachi didn't reply. They were used to follow orders, not making one. Without either their captain, navigator, nor tactician, they were just like a headless chicken.

"Why don't we go back to that island? We should see if the Marines' right about the capturing part", Shachi suggested unsurely.

"We might try that", Penguin replied. Better to try something than keep moving directionless like this. But then he wanted to bang his head to nearest iron wall repeatedly after an hour and a half later, apparently, they didn't make any progress. Scratch about going back to that summer island they didn't know the name, they even don't know on which part on earth they were. Both men were getting more and more frustrated as the time goes by.

"We're dead", Shachi murmured gloomily on the corner. He handed the steer to Penguin some times ago. "We'll be dead. We're sorry, Senchou... We can't even save ourself..."

"Oh..." was only reaction he got from Penguin. He seemed to be on his feet again, forgetting about the urge to attempt a harakiri.

"What?"

"Hold it 'sec. I got an idea." With that, he handed the steer back to Shachi. The said green-capped man tilted his head confusedly when the blue-capped one left the room, leaving him alone. Awkward silence hanged on the air. He started to hum Black Handkerchief randomly.

Much to his relief, the door clicked open when his nakama entered the control room.

"Found it", Penguin raised a hand, showed a Log Pose he found on Wakame's room. Fortunately, the navigator seemed to forget to bring the Log Pose with him.

"And what we supposed to do with the Log Pose?" Shachi looked at his comrade.

"This thing supposed to point at Fishman Island. If we followed the direction, we'll manage it to the Sabaody Archipelago."

Nice idea. Why he didn't think like Penguin does?

"...Okay", Shachi agreed.

"Okay."

—

**~Meanwhile, just a moment after the assault~**

**At a Marine's battleship**

.

Series of grunts and sighs escaped Law's lips as he felt himself dragged. Hell, his body aches at the place the bullets pierced and holed his flesh, and he barely can walk. Probably caused by the combination of seastone handcuffs on his wrists and ankles and seastone bullets on his stomach. Not only that, his head throbbed like its was pinned with concrete blocks due to the blood loss and cold. Dammit, he was literally wet from top to toes, remember?

"Hey, fix him. We can't let him die quickly", said a Marine who dragged him as the soldier handed him to a person —presumably the ship doctor.

The Death Surgeon chuckled with the comment. "So you want to make my death slow and painful, eh, Kaihei-ya*)?" he asked cynically, caused surprise to the Marines near that the near-death pirate captain was still able to mock at them.

"Actually, no", Law heard a guttural sound replied him. That should be the Vice Admiral Lacroix, he thought.

"We've been ordered to bring you to the executional place at Marine Base. Later your head will be shown as a warn to the pirates and your crews will be hanged."

The pirate captain oof-ed as his body being thrown to the operation table. He drifted to the unconscious state as his energy slowly drained.

So no grand-style execution for them, eh? How pity.

.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>*) Kaihei: Marine soldier. Law seemed to like nicknaming everyone he met with their epithetreal name with -ya suffix... which is not in polite manner.**


	3. Bad News

**Warning: Grammar error and nothing more... I double-checked this so I hope there won't be typos ;w;**

**Disclaimer: Odacchi the almighty**

**[edit]A/N: I also decided to edit this a little. Thanks to Fishy-Neko-Fangirl for the review X3**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Penguin emerged the sub in the middle of only God knows where. They was surrounded by vast ocean at every direction and the weather was too nice. It's good to get some fresh air. Being all day long inside a cramped submarine with poor air circulation and depression sure was hellish. Penguin stretched out his arms as the oxygen filled his lungs. Shachi stood behind him, still looked doomed.<p>

The News Coo dropped a newspaper to the sub deck. Penguin picked it and glanced at his nakama.

"I know you worried about them. But at least we're trying to do something...", said him, as he flipped the newspaper, stopped at page five. His jaw dropped. Apparently, he was being like that for a good sixty seconds before Shachi walked to him by curiosity.

"W—what? What's that?" the brown-haired man asked worriedly. He was ready with whatever bad news the newspaper bring —but still, he hoped for a tiny chance. However Penguin didn't reply. Instead he handed him over the newspaper with horrified look plastered on his face.

Shachi's eyes rounded as big as a plate when he read the news' title.

'_SURGEON OF DEATH CAPTURED! MARINES MADE ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL ASSAULT'_

_Vice Admiral Lacroix from Giant Squad successfully captured the Surgeon of Death, rookie from North Blue with 200.000.000 Beli bounty, one of Eleven Supernova, Trafalgar Law, alongside with the rests of his crews..._

_Guilty for opposing World Government, being known involved with Straw Hat Luffy in World Noble's incident alongside with Eustass 'Captain' Kid, and various other crimes..._

_Execution will take places at Marine Base G-3 within one week..._

"No... This can't be true..." he repeatedly mumbled the words. Oh how he wanted to rip the newspaper in pieces and threw it off to the sea.

Shachi kept re-reading it over and over again —hoping that he misread it for another person, or something... But no, it's not. There was even a black and white photo to emphasize the news, showing their captain in his signature black-sleeved yellow hoodie with Heart Pirates jolly roger printed on its front side. Dark spots they recognized as blood smeared at several places at Law's hoodie and jeans and he walked with face lowered, hands cuffed behind his back. They also noticed that he lost his spotted hat.

It was their Captain whose live at stake. And what they both do? Clinging at one little hope that they will probably find any help, it is.

"C'mon. We can't waste our time. Captain's life and the others are on danger..." Penguin's words dragged Shachi back to the reality. He didn't need to be told twice.

—

**~6 days before execution~**

**.**

Since they got the news, the interaction between the two even more lesser and lesser —mostly Shachi, who kept his head lowered. Can't help it, Penguin thought. Shachi has tendency to act childishly, despite the fact that he's one of Law's medical assistant and highly competent with it. Penguin was the second to join, after Bepo, so he knew what brings Shachi here. The chesnut-haired youngster was on the verge of death when Law found him.

"... em?" Penguin heard him mumbling something while he's deep on his thought. He felt bad.

"Huh—? Eh, sorry Shachi... What did you say?"

"I said... Can we help them...?" Shachi repeated. Penguin tilted his head, but kept silent. "I mean... We don't know how far Sabaody. Then from Sabaody, to Marine Base... Can we reach it in one week? And if we can reach it, our enemy is Vice Admiral —and a giant, moreover."

He curled on his seat.

"There's only two of us... And we're not as strong as Captain, Bepo, or Bart... If they can't win against that Vice Admiral, how can we win?"

Penguin didn't know what to reply. By any logic, their action to infiltrate Marine Base is nearly impossible mission.

"We'll think about it later..." finally, he replied. That, however, couldn't erase Shachi's doubt.

—

**~6 days before execution~**

**.**

"Hot... It's too hot... I can't take it..."

"Shut up, Bepo! Thanks to your fucking complaint, I feel like grilled!" Kanjiki yelled at the poor polar bear, which seemed unaffected by the words.

Eight Heart Pirates crews were stuffed inside a single cell. The small space made them cramped with very little space to move around, obviously thanks to Jean Bart and Bepo's oversized body (though the polar bear's size is his actual size). If it's not because the cuffs secured their wrists, they probably would already rip their clothes away and lay naked on the wooden floor. Go to hell with being accused as pervert. They're already captured anyway.

"Captain's not here... Wonder how Penguin and Shachi too..." Ban sighed.

—

**~5 days before execution~**

**.**

Finally, they reached Sabaody Archipelago. The sun was high on the sky when they emerged and all of the food stock was null.

"I don't want to protest... but I think we can be here earlier..." Shachi commented. A visible tick appeared on Penguin's head.

"Yeah, sure", Penguin snapped back. They could be here earlier if it's not because of their basic-of-the-basic navigation skill. After successfully docked the sub on the Grove 41, they both went to the land.

Sabaody Archipelago brought back memories to both of them. Hell it was also included the unwanted memory when they had to fight for their lives against Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma (or the fakes, which his captain repeatedly commented), tagged along with the unpleasantries Kid Pirates. Thanks to that lunatic simple-minded Mugiwara who'd punched a Tenryuubito in broad daylight.

Bar was their first option to look for information. They heard rumor about Shakky's Bottakuri Bar, which said the owner is the best information source on the archipelago. It wasn't too hard to find the place. It placed at lawless area which they could reach pretty easy with rented bonchari. Both of them didn't wear their jumpsuit and their signature hat. Penguin suggested first that it seemed to be better if they dressed like any normal tourist —considering the kidnapper and Marines wandering around here. So now, Penguin wore white T-shirt with unbuttoned checkered blue shirt , jeans, and his usual boots; while Shachi wore unbuttoned neon green hawaiian shirt with red hibiscus pattern on it, black shorts, and sandal.

"From all the thing inside our wardrobe, can't you pick something that not so eyecatching?" Penguin snarled. Apparently, Shachi's attire irked him.

"Should we enter...?" Shachi questioned, ignoring Penguin's previous complaint about his appearance. His question yet to be answered when the door slammed open and three 3-meters-tall muscular men being kicked outside the bar. Both Heart Pirates froze as they saw those men bruised all over their body —and sweat began to flow like waterfall when they saw the culprit of these violence.

A young woman —or seemed to be— with short bob hair and nice body.

"Ara, customer?" the woman, seemed to be the bar owner, casually asked.

Both men went pale. As pale as wall. "H-hai...!"

"Then why don't you come in, eh?"

—

Two cups of hot tea served in front of Penguin and Shachi —who sat on their seat obediently like two highschoolers who waiting for detention in front of their teacher. Shakuyaku, or Shakky, stared at the two with her deep, obsidian eyes, behind the bar counter. Smoke lingered around her, coming from cigarette hanged at her lips.

"So, care to tell your name, you two? You don't come this far only for one or two cups of tea, right?" Shakky started the conversation first. Shachi jolted at his seat.

"W-well... I'm Penguin, and this is Shachi..." Penguin gulped. This Shakuyaku was quite a reputable informer among the outlaws, so there won't be a problem if they mention their group right...?

"We're... from Heart Pirates."

Shakky's eyes rounded in surprise, only for a split-second, before she wore her usual poker-face again.

"We need your help... to help our Captain from Marines. Any information or Log Pose will help. We can pay you —we have some treasures at our ship!"

There was a momentarily pause when Shakky puffed smokes from her lips, before she replied with question, "Trafalgar Law's crew, eh?" Shachi nodded.

"I see...", she continued. "I assume you two managed to run from the ambush, separated from your nakamas, and already knew where your captain will be executed from the newspaper. But you need Eternal Log Pose to go there and more detailed information, which those reasons bring you here."

Both Penguin and Shachi nodded almost at the same time. Holy... Does this woman a mind-reader or somewhat...?

"Your Captain will be executed at G-3, five days from now. However, your another nakamas aren't. They're still on a Marine base that island where you got ambushed and will be executed there in three more days. The name is Elwing Island. You can reach it in exact two days from Sabaody", the woman said before she tugged a drawer open behind her and showed two Eternal Log Poses.

This time, Shachi raised eyebrows. "How'd you—"

"However the problem is—", Shakky raised his hand to stop Shachi's interruption. The chesnut-haired man shut his mouth instantly. "—you will need nearly four and a half days to reach G-3 from Sabaody and five days from Elwing. If you choose to departure from Sabaody, at the time you get there, you'll only have two to three hours to infiltrate the base and release your Captain."

Both men kept silent. _Is that means..._

"Yes, that means, you have to choose either to save your captain..." Shakky pressed her cigarette butt at the ashtray. "... or to save your nakamas."

.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeahh... another cliffhanger. Sorry, reader. Please don't hang me *bows bows bows bows***

**Also, I tried to upload chapter three and chapter four simultaneously... but then something happened with chapter four's file. Sooooo... I know. It'll be delayed until only God's know. *hides under the table***

**Oh yeah, I also want to clarify that Penguin and Shachi aren't my OC. Oda-sensei already clarified about those guys' name at SBS. Penguin is the one that wears blue cap with 'PENGUIN' on it, while Shachi (or fans called him Casquette) is the one that wears green cap with red brim. These two stupid womanizers are this story main character, so if you hoped a Law fic... well, I can't say he'll play a big role here. Maybe later. Maybeeeee... : p**

**I hope Shakky's explanation doesn't confuse you ;w;**


	4. Move!

**Warning: Grammar error... I know. As always _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece —Odacchin did.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fishy-Neko-Fangirl (again). You know, I love you and your reviews. Don't mention for being brutally honest XD**

**Also for those who add this to their favorite / subscribe.**

* * *

><p>There was a long pause on the room.<p>

Shakky lit another cigarette, while two of her guests were still on their state of shock. Penguin lips parted and Shachi's eyes was so rounded like it almost jumped from its place.

Both Heart Pirates crews thought almost similar: to decide either to save their captain or their nakama was impossible —almost foolish. Hell, it was similar to kill their own nakama, and killing a nakama is similar to cut one of their limbs. Okay, cutting one of the body limbs probably needed to prevent infection in case of amputation. But still... that's not the case here!

Penguin looked down to his teacup, seeing his own reflection on reddish-brown liquid inside it. Next to him, chesnut-haired youngster was trying to find a disctraction from the awkward silence. Shakky raised eyebrows. She seemed to be understand the hardship of the two.

"Why have to choose if you can save them all?" Shakky's question (or more like suggestion) caused the two men to raise their head to see the black haired lady.

"Well..." Penguin looked at her with uncertain expression.

"It's not like that your enemies will be the three Admirals themselves", said Shakky. "And if you're afraid of Vice Admiral Lacroix, I heard that Marine Admirals and Vice Admirals have been ordered to pursue Impel Down Level 6 escapees. So, in my opinion, he won't be attend on your Captain's execution."

Again, another pause. Two men stared to the lady.

Shachi was the first to break the pause. "I- I think we can do it..." he balled his fists. Penguin nodded in agreement.

"Shakky-san... We're very grateful with your help", Penguin bowed his head slightly before he met with the woman's black eyes again. The said woman only raised one of her hand as if her helps were nothing. "Oh... and... exactly, how much we have to pay you?"

There was silence when Shakky rolled her eyes, as if she was counting the price. Then came the surprise. "You guys saved Monkey-chan back then at the Battle of Marineford. I think that's enough for the information and the Log Poses", she winked.

Monkey-chan? Did she meant Monkey D. Luffy...? "But it was Law-senchou's order—"

"Still, I'm indebted to your captain for saving my friend", Shakky's words effectively cut Penguin's. "And I won't take money from my friend's friend."

With that, there was no more argument.

—

**~5 days before execution~**

**Marine Battleship**

**.**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

It wasn't the words which wakes him up —it was the dull pain on his head, as if there's a construction work inside it. Law grunted in discomfort but the aches wouldn't leave him alone. So he sighed and opened his eyelids. A glimpse of someone's figure shadowed his sight. He squinted when he remembered back.

"This place reeks of Marines..." he muttered. Okay, this is bothersome. He hardly could see with this stupid headache. It seemed that everything went blur.

"Nice words you got, Pirate", the other's voice snarled back at him. "After we saved your filthy life from blood loss and unconsciousness due to the seastone's effect for your body."

"Hmph..."

"Yeah, right. Here food for you. You have to be alive when we put you on public execution." There was a 'clank' and nice smells of food —toasted bread with butter and coffee. Law shifted on his bed. Hell if his foods were this nice, he wouldn't mind to get caught as he remembered that his last meals was stinky oatmeal served with near-expired milk. Then there was footsteps when the Marine left him and more louder clanks which he thought was his prison bars.

Wait, did that Marine just mentioned about public execution?

"Isn't that awesome?" he talked to his spoon.

—

**~Back to Sabaody Archipelago~**

**.**

It was already three hours after Penguin and Shachi landed on Sabaody —nearly one hour and a quarter after they finished to discuss their first ever 'battle plan' with Shakky. Then, they decided to do a little restock. Food was all gone from their fridge, so do medicine and other things they needed for the plan.

They were heading to the Grove 41 by using a cog they rented from a local fisherman. Three crates of food supplies and medications stuffed inside the storage. It was decided that Shachi will use the cog to the Elwing while Penguin will use their own sub. The fisherman told them that cog wasn't supposed to do long-distance journey, especially in the dangerous sea namely Grand Line —but again, he didn't tell the fisherman this, even Shachi doubt the small ship would survive until he reached Elwing. He just hoped that he wouldn't meet the fisherman again; or in case, he would, he hoped that the fisherman would forgive him. Maybe he should steal a Marine warship to get back to Sabaody with his nakamas, and to pay retribution for the fisherman...

Long story short, just after they reached Grove 41, Shachi began to pass the crates one by one to Penguin, then Penguin brought them inside the sub. Since it would be two-days journey (or one and a half if he got good wind), Shachi only needed some small portion of food and some first-aid-standard medicine —while the rests were for Penguin's round trip to G-3.

The last thing the chesnut-haired man handed over was a bottle of liquid, labelled with skull and crossbones —a poison substance, obviously. Then he jumped back to the cog and raised the sail. The Eternal Log Pose was ready just next to the steer.

_blep-blep-blep-blep-blep-blep-blep-blep-blep_

Penguin turned his head to the airlock door before he turned back to Shachi again. "Just a 'sec", he gave his friend sign to wait, then he ran inside to the galley.

Shachi waited like twenty minutes or more before he saw Penguin came to him with rush. "There's change of plan!" he heard Penguin yelled —looked in combination of eagerness and relieve.

Question mark popped inside Shachi's head.

.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhhh... New chapter, finally. I have to rewrite this because of sudden plot change (beside the original chapter 4 file was damaged...)**

**This chapter is kinda short, I know. But just wait for the next chapter, it'll be the climax ^ ^ Final battle! Woohoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Cog: A vessel with a single mast and a square-rigged single sail. This kind of vessel was mostly associated with seagoing trade in medieval Europe, especially the Hanseatic League, particularly in the Baltic Sea region. (courtesy of Wikipedia).<strong>


	5. Charging Forward

**Warning: Grammar error like usual. OC appearance for unnamed Rear Admiral.**

**Disclaimer: Mister Oda**

**Dedicated for old and new readers, those who keep their patience for the new chapter update, those who reviewed, those who faved, and those who subscribed.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Execution day~<strong>

**Marine Base, G-3**

**.**

Today was the day he supposed to be dead, executed.

But somehow, Trafalgar Law didn't feel any sign of fear. Maybe because he just saw the execution of Portgas D. Ace not very long time before, which in process had turned the world's fate upside down. Maybe because he believed in his nakama, who would rescue him like it supposed to be. Though they were just bunches of idiotic useless fools, they had fight together up to this point after all. Or maybe, he just felt that death is nothing to be feared.

He only felt a slight regret —he couldn't accomplish the promise he made with his two fellows Supernova, Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid. It was kinda battering his pride hard that the other two could make it to the New World while he couldn't. Maybe he should wish that Mugiwara-ya can't pass his grief for losing his brother then killed himself and Eustass-ya got beaten his shit out in the very moment he entered New World —that sounded good to Law.

The situation at the moment he had escorted to his gallows was nothing grandiose. As expected, the G-3 branch was only guarded with Marines lower than rear admiral ranks. The world was in turmoil with the Whitebeard's death, his last words about the greatest treasure, and the escapees of Impel Down, so almost all resources were being mobilized to help —or so he thought. A death sentence of a single pirate with 200 millions Beli bounty apparently wasn't worthy enough.

Actually, he was pretty much surprised as he was sentenced for death and not to be put in Impel Down.

He was escorted on the executional place, hands cuffed with seastone handcuffs. A rear admiral came with couples pieces of paper in hand —which he thought was regarding his sentence. Well, now he should wait… How boring.

"Trafalgar Law, as known as 'Surgeon of Death', rookie from North Blue", the rear admiral began to read with slow, monotonous voice to the public. Great, this could take time for his impending death. "Captain of the Heart Pirates—" Law started to feel bored. He yawned inadequately and the next sentences seemed to be turned into incoherent words of 'blahblahblahblaaah' in his ears.

What killed him would be not the gallows. The boredom, it is. He was pretty sure of that.

As he stirred in half-asleep, he heard a gunshot in the middle of his sentence. No, two gunshots… Three… Okay, series of gunshots. He took notice that chaos started to spread. The rear admiral squealed in not so manly squeal as he fled to cover himself while the Marines fell down one by one in the indiscriminate shots. His mind began to race. What kind of human wanted to interrupt Trafalgar Law's execution, just a rookie, like him? His men? Yes, he had expected his men to come to rescue him. But to be realistic, he was quite sure that all of his men were captured, including their gunner.

Except… except those _two_.

Law shook his head stubbornly. Hell NO! Those two useless crap weren't good in holding gun. It would be suicide mission to go through this Marine base with such skill! Did he worry the two…? Oh no, scratch that.

There were more random gunshots and Law felt bullet pierced his flesh. It took him a couple of minutes until he felt numbness at his limbs, then followed by the difficulty to breath. He could hear all the chaotic screams and siren as the Marine trying to capture whoever the culprit was. His vision started to blur in lack of oxygen and he fell to the platform, all limp.

He could think what kind of substance the bullet has: _neurotoxin_.

—

Penguin let his body dropped to the floor. Cold sweats trickled down his face as he hugged a gun. He breathed hard, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat —he just shot his own captain, for Holy Roger's sake!

He shifted slightly and see the Marines were running everywhere. It was chaotic, just as expected. Siren howled, alarming that there was an intruder in this Marine base.

The place he was now was the west tower, on the top of the roof, with the sight open straight to the executional platform. It was a suicide mission, he knew. Either be success or captured and die. He took the risk, however. Heart Pirates wouldn't be the same without Trafalgar Law being their captain, no?

He could hear footsteps were coming to him. He muttered curses. He had to run away.

—

"He's dead!" a young Marine said, shocked, as he checked on the laying body of Trafalgar Law.

It had stopped, the mysterious indiscriminate gunshots. But the culprit had yet to be caught. The rear admiral grunted. The Marines had lost roughly sixty men from this incident —though not a huge loss, it was quite a scar for his career. He was quite sure that the culprit was meant to help Trafalgar Law to escape. But silly thing, Trafalgar Law was dead. The sniper probably missed when he was trying to kill him —the current man in command of Marine Base G-3— instead killing Trafalgar Law.

Silly thing.

"Carry him away. We'll cut his head later to show it to public", the rear admiral ordered.

The young Marine obliged, and he wrapped Trafalgar Law's body with a body bag.

—

In the next turn, Shachi ran as fast he could without attracting everyone's attention.

He tossed the white cap embroidered with MARINE words on it away, still running and carrying his captain's body carefully.

"Fifteen minutes left… Fifteen minutes left…" he kept muttering under his breath. Fifteen minutes out of thirty minutes time limit, that was the time limit that accepted to save his captain from neurotoxin he had got from the shot earlier. Fifteen minutes to reach their Yellow Submarine and give Law the antitoxin to keep him alive. Fifteen minutes left to save Law, the captain of his life.

He had memorizing the map of this Marine base given by Shakky —Hell, it was nothing difficult, really, comparing from his Hellish medical study under his captain mentor. It was nothing difficult, comparing from memorizing each nerves in human body. The memories of that happy, jolly time, flowing in. When Captain beat him and Penguin's shit out of them for each of their failures. Suddenly, his studying time, it felt like nothing compared to the danger he had to face during his pirating time.

"No, Captain! You can't die yet!" Shachi, despite his voice had breaking almost in cry, kept moving his legs with steady, fast pace.

Turned left, he made his path to the lower dock of Marine Base G-3.

.

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I'm incredibly late with the new chapter for this story. I have no excuse. ****Anyway I lied about this chapter will be the last chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter for sure.**

**In the meantime, please enjoy the cookies! 8D**


End file.
